


The Ties That Bind

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [23]
Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Nikita and Alex practice a shibari tie





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2017, prompt: shibari

Alex did her stretches while she watched Nikita lay out the thick workout mats, go over her rope to be sure what she needed was there, checking to be sure she had her safety scissors, and then everything was in order.

Alex made sure that first she did full body stretches, warming up muscles and loosening joints. She stretched her legs, not as fully as usual, but it never hurt to do. After that she did her arms, which she focused most meticulously on doing every stretch she knew, because they would be doing an upper body tie today and she didn’t want to have any issues that could have been prevented by stretching.

Nikita came over to help during the last few stretches, assisting Alex with the odder angles, helping her pull her arms back to stretch out her biceps, making sure that all the muscles had a chance to loosen up.

Then Nikita moved to stand in front of Alex, her hands grasping the bottom of Alex’s tank top and pulling up to slide it over her head and off. Alex hadn’t bothered with a bra today, knowing that they’d be doing an upper body tie.

Nikita put her hands on Alex’s hips and moved in closer so that they stood with their foreheads pressing together, body to body, breathing in each other’s air, taking just a few moments to sync into the same rhythm.

This was a practice tie, one Alex had never done before, but she still enjoyed the closeness and intimacy.

Eventually they moved over to the workout mats, a safety measure used just in case someone fell, especially someone who may have some part of them tied and wouldn’t be able to catch themselves in a fall. Alex had thought it overkill at first, until the first time she became light-headed in a tie. She didn’t quite fall, but later, she did think about what could have happened if she had.

Nikita positioned her in the middle of the mats, then stood behind her, putting her hands on Alex’s shoulders before slowly sliding them down her arms and grasping her wrists, which Nikita gently tugged behind her, guiding her so that her forearms were resting locked together, parallel to each other, the fingertips of her left hand resting inside the crook of her right elbow and the fingertips of her right hand just underneath her left elbow.

Keeping one hand resting lightly on Alex’s joined forearms, Nikita bent and picked up the first piece of rope. It, like all the rope Nikita used to tie, was coiled neatly after each use so that it was easy enough for Nikita to pick up a piece and let it fall loose when she was ready. This was a long piece, thirty feet, but for use in ties, it was doubled over on itself, the ends meeting and a single bent spot in the middle of the rope, that was known as the bight, making the length of the rope as it was used fifteen feet.

Beginning with the bight end of this piece, she wrapped the rope around Alex’s forearms, which necessitated a bit of backwards lifting of her joined arms on Alex’s part, as Nikita looped the rope around the area where Alex’s wrists and forearms overlapped, tightening it down enough to be secure but not cut off circulation before tying the knot to hold the tie.

She paused and ran her hands over Alex’s arms and hands, watching as Alex, who knew what was expected of her, wiggled and moved her fingers, testing the tightness of the tie, making sure she was comfortable with her arm position and still had good circulation to her hands. Alex glanced over her shoulder and nodded when she was sure, and Nikita placed her hand against the flat of Alex’s back in reassurance before taking up the ends of her rope.

She took the rope up and over Alex’s left shoulder, letting the ends of the rope fall down her front, her left hand keeping the tension in the rope as she pressed her body against Alex’s, bringing her right arm around to Alex’s front, grasping the rope with her right hand and drawing it taut across Alex’s upper chest, above her breasts.

Nikita stepped back to bring the rope around Alex’s right shoulder and behind her back, where she drew it across and then wrapped it around Alex’s front again, keeping it parallel with the first wrap, and making sure to press her body against the back of Alex’s again as she drew the rope across her chest for the second time.

This time when the rope wrapped over Alex’s right shoulder and went behind her back, Nikita tied it off. Alex couldn’t see what she did, but Nikita used one hand to gently lift Alex’s wrists a bit as she secured the rope.

Then Nikita came around to her front, putting a finger under both wraps at the center of her chest and running that finger along them towards her right shoulder, then around the shoulder, still under the rope. She did it again, only this time moving towards Alex’s left shoulder. This helped settle the rope and make sure it had even tension.

Nikita took a moment to step behind Alex and run her hands over her shoulders and down her arms, just checking for temperature, comfort, and providing a reassuring touch. She put her hands into Alex’s and had Alex grip them, to make sure Alex’s hands were still okay.

Then she took up the end of the rope and brought it under Alex’s left arm, where it slid scratchily against her bare skin as Nikita pulled it through and then up so that she could bring it under and over the wraps and cinch them down as she brought it back through under Alex’s arm. Somewhere during this process she added another rope to the end of the first one, though Alex was starting to get a little spacey.

Something about all the touches and the feel of the rope on her skin, especially when it was wrapped around her and holding her tight, made her feel a little floaty, pleasantly buzzed. It was one of her favorite things about rope.

Nikita began the lower wrap a few inches lower than the upper wrap, and when she brought the rope around Alex’s left arm and across her chest, it came to rest under Alex’s breasts, snugly against her chest. Nikita’s hand making sure the rope wasn’t pinching any skin across the chest did take a brief moment to wander across her breasts, not a necessary step, but one Alex appreciated nonetheless.

The second wrap went much as the first had done and when it was wrapped and cinched, Nikita tied it off and secured the end of the rope. As she slowly walked around Alex, checking the wraps and tension, Alex could feel herself becoming a little unsteady, which Nikita noticed before she had a chance to voice her concern. With gentle hands on Alex’s arms to assist her, Nikita guided Alex to kneel carefully on the padded mat.

Nikita knelt opposite Alex, a small space between them, not relinquishing the contact of her hands on Alex’s skin, but instead moving them, lingering over the combination of rope and flesh, her touch sensual and soft as she leaned in, touching their foreheads together again and sharing breathing space as they continued to share the synced rhythm they’d established at the beginning.

After a while, when Alex had lost all sense of time, Nikita began to move again, slowly untying the knots and undoing the wraps. She took her time, drawing the rope over Alex’s skin, pausing often to run her hands over Alex’s naked flesh, awakening sensitivity and beginning a slow arousal that built up from Alex’s core and made her impatient for the rope to be off yet not wanting to rush the pace Nikita set.

When the last wrap was undone and the last knot untied, the rope slipped free from Alex’s wrists and she did not wait another moment, grasping the hem of Nikita’s shirt and pulling it up and over her head in one movement. It didn’t take long for them both to lose their remaining clothes and Alex tried to pin Nikita to the mat, kissing her fervently as she attempted to slip her hand lower between them.

It was in vain though, as Nikita executed a roll that surprised Alex, pinning her instead, the discarded ropes underneath her body, rubbing against her skin and adding to the sensation as Nikita easily used one hand to hold both of Alex’s above her head, the other hand finishing the maneuver Alex had attempted on her.

Eventually she did allow Alex to return the favor, and by the time they were done, curled up together coated in sweat and other fluids with the ropes entwined with their bodies and scattered around them, they were both entirely sated, bound by more than physical ties.

**Author's Note:**

> The tie described here is called the gote, or the box-tie. I used the video at this link for reference: https://youtu.be/IYReQS0X-g0


End file.
